


Names

by mm8



Series: MMoM [59]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Come Marking, Dom Hux, Dom/sub, Facials, Gags, Hux is a good Dom, I'm sorry this is so fucking bad, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Star Wars Day, i wrote this pretty quickly, sub kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Ren always looked so pretty when he was in subspace. It was a sight to see, and Armitage was the only one privileged to see it.





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> For hanorganaas on lj who prompted ' Kylux, One of them is bound and gagged to the bed while the other wacks off'. Happy Star Wars Day hon!

"You're gorgeous., Ren." 

There was a muffled reply from the force user which only made Armitage grin. "So gorgeous and unable to speak. We should do this more often."

Kylo rolled his eyes in annoyance, but he thrust upwards as much as he could that binds around his wrists and ankles would allow. 

Armitage quickened the pace as he jerked off. This was a kink he'd been fantasizing over for weeks. He wouldn't have told Ren about it all except that the little shit found out when he was searching through his mind. He was happy and quite surprised that Ren had agreed to this. Ren who was all noise and command would always submit in the bedroom.

Ren always looked so pretty when he was in subspace. Armitage could always tell because Ren was trying his hardest to spread his legs wider apart, his face was relaxed and his dark eyes are half-lidded. He was practicably begging to be fucked. It was a sight to see, and Armitage was the only one privileged to see it. 

Pre-cum drooled from Ren's erect member. Armitage grunted looking at it. He'd made sure to have his sub wear a cock ring just for the hell of it. The cock ring made Ren more needy than usual and it was a treat.

"Yeah? You like being the helpless one for a change? You like being daddy's whore-- Ow!" Armitage hissed in pain as a sharp tug in his mind almost forcing him forward. He glared at Ren. "What the hell-- _Oh_." Ren's face was red and full of rage. His sub was biting down on the ball gig with all of his might. "Ah, you don't like that. I see. That's not a problem you could have told me." 

Ren protested as he wrenched violently against the bonds.

"Joke Ren. It's a _joke_. Surly you know what that means." However Armitage filed 'daddy kink' in the nope section of their relationship along with 'master' and 'cum slut'. He'd know better the next time. "Do you want to stop?" He waited patiently as Ren thought for a moment, turning his head to the side before he gave a curt nod. "You sure? You need to look at me."

Slowly his sub twisted his head so he was facing him and nodded.

Armitage groaned, "You really are gorgeous. You have that pink flush going down your neck. _Shit_ ," he cursed and hurried to stand over Ren's face. His eyes bore into his sub's as his breath began to hitch. Ren only had a split second to close his eyes before cum splashed on his face. Armitage grunted as he watched the white jizz decorated his sub's pretty face. 

As he was coming down from his orgasm Armitage reached over and pulled the cock ring from the base of Ren's erection. He'd only tugged on his sub's dick a couple of times before Ren screamed behind the gag.

Hux ran his fingers through his sub's hair. "Are you alright?"

Ren let out a happy moan, and then Armitage set to work. He soaked a rag in the bowl of cool water that he had the sense to put there before all of this started. He cleaned up Ren's stomach, thighs and member of any traces of cum. 

Ren spluttered as Armitage gently took the gag out of his mouth. "You didn't have to cum in my _eyes_. A little warning would have been helpful too."

Armitage chuckled as wringed out the rag and repeated the process. He wiped his cum off of Ren's face as he spoke, "That couldn't really be avoided. Hmm. What so you want to call me anyway?"

"Call you--?"

"When we're like this. Typically doms and subs have names for each other like _sir_ or _pet_. You haven't liked any that I have suggested. What would you like to call me?"

Ren scoffed. "Hux is just fine."

Armitage smiled, gazing down at him. "Hux it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers, means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day. Seriously though, whenever I get an email that I have received kudos or comments on my work, it instantly brings a smile to my face.
> 
> Follow me: [dreamwidth](http://mahmfic.dreamwidth.org/), [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/homeisbehindthe/), [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile/), [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/curseofpeladon/), [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/), and [twitter](https://twitter.com/MahmficMm8?lang=en)
> 
> Fic commissions are open for the Star Wars fandom. For more information on commissions or my ko-fi page please go to my tumblr (mm8fic).


End file.
